


I love you

by Catstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Bashing, Jealous Magnus, M/M, mature themes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstone/pseuds/Catstone
Summary: Alec and magnus are happy, until an accident happens which leads to magnus thinking that alec is cheating on him.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> this will be more than one chapter, I just need time to come up with ideas.

Chapter 1

I was at home sitting on the couch, waiting for Magnus to get home. I hadn’t seen him for a week because he had to get rare materials for a spell that a client had asked him to do. Normally Magnus wouldn’t go to this much trouble, but the client was paying a lot so he agreed.  
I spent the week at the Institute, catching up on work, going demon hunting with my siblings, and training with Jace. It had been fun, but I missed Magnus so as soon as he texted me that he would be coming home today I rushed home. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I heard the door opening. I stood up and rushed to the door to see Maganus. As soon as I saw him, it was like all my exhaustion was gone. He looked up and smiled at me and I felt my heart start to race.

“Hello darling. Did you miss me?” he said with the most amazing smile on his face.  
“It was so lonely without you here.”  
“Was it now? Well i’m back now, and i’ll make sure you don’t feel lonely for a long time.”

Magnus really did mean it. I was sure that was the best night i’ve ever had. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were laying in bed together after Magnus had cleaned us up. I look up at him and couldn’t help the smile on my face. He was amazing.  
Magnus met my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. It was a chaste kiss. Magnus pulled away and looked at me. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again, it was much more passionate this time and morning came all too soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
